


Rising

by J_W525



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Daughter of Yondu, F/M, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_W525/pseuds/J_W525
Summary: Juno Udonta was the youngest member of Yondu's Ravager crew. And yes she was Yondu's biological kid, raised by him ever since her Asgardian mom was killed by rouge crew mates of his. Who he promptly killed later.Yondu wasn't father of the year but Juno always appreciated her daddy. But she definitely doesn't know what to think when he beams aboard a young Terrian boy and decides to keep him. And little did she know, that boy would grow up with her to eventually become more.Years later Juno becomes very attached to Peter, defying her father with him, in stealing a mysterious orb with a large bounty. Now Juno must join forces with a bunch of criminals in order to save the Galaxy. What could go wrong?





	1. Prologue

"DADDY!" Screamed the 4 year old little blue half centaurian, running down the ship's halls.  
Her black fish tail braid whipped around behind her, and there was tears rolling down her cheeks leaking from her deep purple eyes. 

She wore the clothes of a Ravager along with the colors, made to fit her small frame. 

You'd think such a girl did not belong on such a ship. Usually there wasn't. But it's been this way ever since the young girl had been born. She had her mothers beauty and Asgardian magic and her fathers skin and wit.

Truth be told it wasn't easy having a kid on board a Ravager ship. Crew members weren't very happy with her stumbling around. Not to mention she always had the Captains full attention. 

But Juno couldn't help the fact that she was the Captain's daughter. 

The youngest Udonta could not see straight with tears clouding her vision and ended up falling on her butt when she roughly came in contact with a leg. 

"What's the rush June bug?" 

The red eyes of her father stared down on her questionably with his signature smirk.   
Juno sprung to her feet and was instantly clutching onto her fathers ankle sobbing. 

Yondu picked up his little girl and held her close. 

"Girl what are you blubbering about?" He asked serious wiping a tear from her cheek. 

"I-it's mommy..." she choked out

"What about her?" 

"S-she w-w-won't wake up." 

Yondu's eyes narrowed in concerned at her words and he had a horrible feeling in his gut.   
He decided to check on his wife and rushed to his and hers shared quarters. With Juno in his arms he was full out running through the ship earning worried glances and shouts from his crew. 

When he finally made it he froze in his spot. The door to his quarters was smashed down. Liquor bottles littered the entrance. 

Those can't be from my Tonga

Tonga, Juno's mother, met Yondu on an abandoned planet. She was a thief, criminal to Asgard her home. And she escaped finding Yondu and they both fell deeply in love. Two years later they were married.   
Tonga eventually gave up the life of a thief and a Ravager, the moment her daughter was born. She named her Juno after her deceased mother.   
Yondu wasn't known for affection and barely showed any towards his small family when the crew was around. But when it came to his wife there was an exception. Same for his daughter. 

Anyways Tonga was not a heavy drinker. And Yondu knew these bottles did not belong to his wife. Deciding to investigate, Yondu gently put Juno down. 

"Stay here." He ordered 

Juno sniffed and nodded obeying her father.

Yondu slowly entered his quarters. Tonga, although an ex criminal, was a neat freak. I know. Not a very good quality to have aboard a Ravager ship, but she always managed to keep her's and her husbands quarters clean. Always. 

So when Yondu entered he knew that Tonga hadn't done this. The room was a wreck. Clothing was ripped to shreds. Broken glass littered the floor. His wife's jewelry box. A prized possession of hers filled with gems and jewelry, a lot that he had gotten for her, was now smashed. What it was containing, was now stolen. The covers of the bed they shared were torn and laying there on her side of the bed was his wife. 

Yondu admittedly sprung into action, rushing to her bed side, kneeling down to her level.   
"Tonga." He said her name firmly.   
No response.   
That's when he noticed her state. Her skin was pale. Her black hair was in knots. Eyes closed. She had bruises around her neck and collar bone. Along with scratch marks that had beads of blood forming. She looked... no. 

Yondu quickly got into bed pulling his wife into his lap. 

"Tonga! Tonga wake up!" He yelled louder shaking his wife. Still no sign of life. 

Yondu tried to ignore the tears trying to form in his eyes. He took a shaky hand and searched for a pulse around her small scratched up neck. Making the blood spread and her neck now completely red along with his own hands. But no pulse was found.   
It was obvious that someone had suffocated her in her sleep. 

Yondu let out a choked cry and gathered his wife in his arms holding her close, and sobbed into her hair. He prayed to god babbling in his native language. Praying for her to come back to him. But he knew the truth.  
His light of his life was gone. 

_______

Mean while a large amount of Yondu's crew were gathered outside his quarters having heard the commotion he had made, and the loud cries that echoed through out the ship.   
A 20 year old Kraglin, stood at the front of the group, the most worried besides Juno who was hiding behind his legs. 

Finally their whispers and mumbles went quiet, as Yondu walked out of his quarters. Carrying his murdered wife in his arms. No one had seen their Captain cry before, but none said anything about it, watching the tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked down at his bride.   
Soon sadness turned to rage as he looked up from her and sneered at his crew.   
"WHO DID IT?!" He roared making the whole crew flinch away. He knew since day one several of his crew members did not like Tonga, because he focused a lot of his time on her. He was ready to make anyone pay for what they had done.  
Juno let out a whimper hearing Yondu's tone. She had definitely seen her father angry, but this was different. He was a monster.   
With a swift whistle his arrow was floating at his side ready to strike.   
He took a menacing step forward. He had a look in his red eyes, like he'd kill anyone who dared speak out.   
"I. SAID. WHO FUCKING DID IT?!" 

Just then five very drunk crew members entered the hall laughing hysterically and bumping into one another. Their hands red with blood.   
"Why you yelling Capin'? " One slurred and laughed.   
"That bitch had it coming." Another one laughed.   
Soon they were all once again laughing crazily fully saying how happy they were of themselves for killing the captains wife. 

 

"You admit to the murder?" Kraglin growled. 

"Damn right we do ass hat. Whatca gonna do about it?!" 

Yondu's rage grew. But he wasn't the only one. Juno may only be a little girl but she knew bad guys. And these were more then bad. They killed her mom. Her dad's wife. And now she was going to do the same to them. 

"YOUR GOING TO REGRET IT!" Juno unexpectedly screamed holding out her hand towards them. All of a sudden her eyes glowed and the men stopped laughing. They dropped to their knees unexpectedly crying out in pain. Their veins glowing bright red and their eyes started crying blood, as well as starting to glow the same as hers.   
The rest of the crew looked on in horror as the youngest Udonta tortured the five men, with her Asgardian powers.   
Yondu was shocked at Juno who had released her powers on someone else. He knew fully well of the strength of Asgardian magic and how it could do all sorts of things. And he would fully let his daughter release her full wrath onto these bastards.   
Krag looked at Juno who was still torturing the men, then at Yondu who was emotionlessly watching.   
"Capin'." Kraglin finally said realizing that it was time to end this.   
Yondu silently handed off his wife to his first mate, then in a daze walk over to his daughter. He put two hands on her shoulders and roughly ordered.   
"That's enough Juno." 

But Juno couldn't stop. In fact she made it even more intense and the screams got louder. The rest of the crew was utterly horrified and started shouting.   
Yondu roughly shook Juno trying to get his daughter to stop.   
"Juno I know your mad but you gotta stop. Juno! JUNO!"   
This wasn't his daughter. He didn't like this. Finally in one swift motion, he muttered "I'm sorry" then roughly slapped his daughter across the face. 

Juno's eyes returned to normal and she fell down. She clutched her cheek, crying. Crying cause her dad hit her. Crying because of what she had done. Crying for her mother.

Yondu looked away from her and slowly walked over to the sobbing men who were still in pain. 

"Go to hell you bastards." He muttered lowly. 

And with a sharp whistle, they laid dead at his feet. 

____________ 

A Ravager funeral was held the next day for Tonga. Many of Yondu's old Ravager friends attended. Yondu wished he knew the Asgardian style for funerals, he knew Tonga would of appreciated it. Even though she ran away he knew how much she loved her Asgardian culture. But this was all he could do to honor his lover. 

After the fireworks were set off and he watched the ashes of his once wife be sent out into the stars, Yondu retreated to his quarters, while everyone else got drunk.   
Yondu was getting drunk too that night. Just not with everyone else. 

Juno's eyes were puffy and she was exhausted from the events of the last two days. And she certainly did not want to be around a bunch of drunk Ravagers that night. All she wanted was her mother.   
That and for her father to be happy. She knew he'd never be the same after this. Juno knew she had taken it too far back there with her powers but, she never expected Yondu to hit her.

Juno finally came to her parents quarters. It was still wrecked and trashed when she entered. Except more bottles of liquor littered the ground, and a blue figure laid shirtless on the ripped up bed. His body was shaking with silent cries. 

Juno waked over to the bed and climbed up, her fathers back facing her as he laid on his side. 

"Daddy..." Juno whispered 

Yondu growled and said "Go away girl." 

Juno flinched at his harshness but it certainly didn't scare her away.   
"Daddy-" 

"Stop calling me that." He snapped 

"T-then what should I call you..?" 

"Yondu. My name is yondu. Not daddy. You sound like a baby." 

Juno let a tear roll down her face at these words. He had no heart. His heart was now in space with his wife. He had no room to show any love towards his daughter anymore. 

"O-ok... Yondu... I was w-wondering if I could sleep here t-tonight..." 

There was silence, and Juno had almost given up when Yondu finally muttered. 

"Fine. But stay on that side."

Juno nodded and crawled under the covers wrapping up enough fabric to keep her warm for the night. 

"Good night da- I mean... Yondu." 

He only hummed in reply. 

But when Juno had finally passed out, Yondu rolled over and got a good look at his daughter. He didn't know why he was acting this way towards her. He just couldn't be the father she needed in this moment. He was just too heart broken.   
But despite this, he untied her now messy braid and combed his fingers through her hair soothingly, and then pulled her close to his chest.   
He kissed her forehead and whispered 

"Don't worry Tonga." He sighed deeply his voice cracking "Ill protect her."


	2. New Member

*4 years later*

As the years passed, Juno at now 8 years old, was fully trained in the Ravager ways. It wasn't something she was proud of. She knew her mother wouldn't want her daughter learning the ways of thieving. But Juno was doing everything she could to impress her father. 

Now a days it was hard to get his attention, despite their daily training lessons, but that's really all she got from her father. 

Yondu had become cold and heartless. A year ago he was exiled for breaking the Ravager code. Dealing in kids. Hired by some guy named Ego. 

Juno didn't know much about Ego, except that they get his kids, and she never sees them again. She also knew it was wrong dealing in kids. Although she did enjoy the company for someone around her age to talk too for a short period of time. 

Currently they were on there way to a planet called Terra. At least that's what her father and the crew called it.  
Yondu had just figured out what was happening to these kids he kept delivering to that jackass. It bothered him. It reminded him of his parents turning him over to slavery. Yet he chosen not to go against an all powerful celestial being. But this would be the last one he vowed. 

Juno had also grown in beauty and in strength. She was the care taker on the ship, mending injured crew members with her powers. For a while the crew was extremely scared of her. Even Krag tried to keep his distance in the beginning.  
Eventually Yondu helped her control her powers. He wasn't magical but he knew a thing or two about controlling your strengths. Telling her to use her heart inside of her emotions and what's in her head. Of coarse there was some mishaps. She truly did have to control her emotions when using her powers, and it was hard to do. But so far nothing extreme had happened like the day her mother died.

"Juno!" The rough voice of her father came from behind her closed door.  
Juno was just finishing off her signature braid when he came knocking. Along with putting on her Ravager clothing for the day.  
"Yes Yondu?" She yelled back annoyed.  
"Girl yer were suppose to be preparing the Terrains room by now! Move yer ass!"  
And with that he stomped away 

Juno sighed deeply. Being an 8 year old on a Ravager ship was hard enough. But being on a Ravager ship being neglected and yelled at all the time was even harder.  
________ 

When Juno had successfully gotten a passenger quarters ready for the new arrival, she made her way to the front deck. Juno knew she was definitely not a loud to be there, her father hated when she was on the main bridge of the ship. He always told her she got in the way and was too much of a distraction.  
The blue girl poked her head around a corner to look into the room. Sitting on his captain chair was Yondu. His left cheek in his hand, his red eyes staring at the giant window looking into space.  
Next to him standing was Krag. His eyes glanced behind him and caught sight of the small girl. Juno held a finger to her lips silently begging Krag no to give her away. Krag rolled his eyes and turned away pretending he didn't see her.  
"Terra up ahead captain."  
One of his crew members said at a counsel.  
At this words Juno got on her tip toes to full see the window. Her eyes landed on a planet like mom she's ever seen before. It was a green and blue ball, with white swirls here and there. Juno found a sense of beauty and innocence by just looking at the planet.  
She's heard rumors of terra, how the inhabitants think they are the only life among the universe. It never occurred to Juno why no cruisers or ships had ever landed on said planet, but yet just looking at the planet she knew it was different and wasn't ready to know about what's beyond.  
As the ship got closer, she noticed the planet was mostly covered by blue to which she assumed to be water. She couldn't help but look at her skin. Maybe this Terrian coming aboard was blue like her! It'd be nice to have someone similar to her.  
The planet was even more beautiful when it broke through the atmosphere and she got a good close up look of the surface. Finally the ship came to a halt.  
"Captain. We have lock on target."  
"Deploy tractor beam." 

Juno almost fell over at the familiar jolt of the beam shooting down to the planet bellow. Flashes of light and color filled the view.  
After a while it retracted and Juno heard down the hall screaming of a boy. 

"Juno." 

Juno flinched as her name was called roughly by her father who didn't even turn around. Yondu definitely knew his daughter better then anyone. 

"Go make sure the boy made it on safely." 

Juno nodded and mumbled a "Yes sir." 

________ 

Juno didn't know truly what to expect walking to retrieve the boy. Krag had told her Terrians look just like him. So she figured she wasn't expecting much.  
Juno stopped in her tracks in front of the extraction deck. A boy about her age was being thrown around by crew members. They cackled and laugh chanting how much they wanted to eat him.  
The boy seemed terrified crying out.  
"Mom! Mom help me!" 

Juno quickly speed walked over to them angered that how poorly they were treating him.  
"Hey!" She screamed angrily. 

They all stopped. Some looked scared but the newer members just laughed at her  
"Aw is the little blue freak coming to your rescue boy?" 

The boys lip quivered with fear. 

Juno's eyes narrowed and started to glow  
"If I were you. I would let the boy go." 

That's when they all were shaking in there boots. The man holding the boy threw him to the side and backed away. The boy landed with a thud on the ship ground.  
Juno quickly rushed over to him and helped him up.  
"Are you ok?" 

The boy looked terrified of her and backed away.  
"W-what are you? Who are you? Where am I?" 

"Yer not on terra any more boy." 

Yondu had entered the room with Kraglin and a lot more of the crew. He stared down at the boy and was sorta shocked to see bruises on his face. 

"Did anyone touch him?!" Yelled Yondu 

The crew scared to say the truth shook their heads.  
Yondu approached the boy who was hiding behind Juno.  
"What's your name boy?"  
He didn't answer. Juno touched his arm and used her telekinesis, a ability she had picked up.  
"Peter. His name is Peter Quill."  
Peter's eyes widened and he jumped back gripping his arm.  
Yondu nodded  
"Alright Quill. Yer wanna tell me how you got those bruises of yours?" 

Peter finally spoke  
"I-I got into a fight.. at school.." 

Yondu seemed to take this in and nodded  
"Alright. Well this is where yer be staying for a while. And there will be no fighting on this ship. Understand me?" 

Peter seemed shocked  
"No! I want to go home!" 

"Well this is yer home for the time being." 

With that Yondu turned around and everyone left the room except Juno and Peter. When Juno turned to Peter she took his hand.  
"Come on I'll show you too your room." 

Peter reluctantly followed. 

________ 

Peter sat on the bed of his quarters while Juno went to the dresser to get him clothing. She pulled out a jacket, t-shirt, pants, and boots that she thought would fit him. The tailor here had to assume what his measurements were. 

Juno walked over to him and settled the clothes on the bed next to him. She got a good look at Peter. He had brown hair, peach skin (covered in bruises), his lip was out in a pout, his brown eyes looked down brooding.  
His fingers were playing with a small box in his hands that connected to a weird thing around his next.  
Juno's eye brows scrunched in confusion.  
"What's that?" 

Peter just glared and scooted away from her. She had to admit this one was much more stubborn then the others.  
She sighed and got up on the bed sitting next to him.  
"Juno."  
Peter looked at her confused  
"Hm?"  
"That's my name. It's Juno. You asked who I was before. My name is Juno Undonta."  
Peter stared at her for a moment before giving a half smile.  
"How did you figure out my name before?"  
Juno smiled  
"I'm half centaurian, half Asgardian. The powers are from my mothers side. I can do all sorts of things with Asgardian powers."  
Peter seemed curious at all the information she gave him.  
"Where are your parents?"  
Juno frowned  
"Well my mother was killed by crew members who did not respect her culture... and you already met my dad." 

Peter's eyes widened in realization.  
"Wait. That other blue guy is your dad?!" 

Juno laughed and nodded  
"Yea he's the captain of the ship." 

"He's scary." 

Juno shrugged  
"Yea he's definitely scary. And tough. And sometimes mean. But he takes being a Ravager seriously and he taught me how to gain a bit of control with my powers." 

Peter nodded. It was silent for a bit before Juno asked  
"So... what about your family..." 

Juno knew who his father was but Yondu had made it very clear not to tell him about it. She never knew why. But she was curious about the terrians mother. 

Peter's eyes got misty and he looked away. 

"I-I never met my dad... my mom she... she died of cancer." 

Juno looked confused  
"Cancer? What's that?" 

"It's a disease... a really bad one with no cure. At least not for humans..." 

Juno got even more confused at that. Human? What's a human? 

"Hu...man?" 

Peter's spirits were a bit lifted by her and he couldn't help but laugh at the way she said that  
"That's what I am." 

"I thought you were Terrian." 

Peter raised an eyebrow  
"I guess that's what you call humans."

He scooted closer to her  
"Soooo you can do magic?" 

Juno nodded  
"I can heal you." 

She pressed two fingers too his head and in a flash his bruises disappeared and the cut on his lip closed up. 

"That was awesome!" Peter exclaimed excitedly. 

They talked for hours and Peter eventually showed Juno his walk man. She'd never heard such music before and she fell in love with it. It made her want to dance and sing and do a bunch of things. 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 

________

*3 hours later*

Krag followed the captain as they made their way to address the young Terrian boy.  
Krag didn't like delivering these kids and he sure as hell didn't like knowing what happened to them after. He could tell Yondu didn't ether.  
Yondu poked his head in and he pulled away shocked.  
"What's wrong Captn' "

Yondu looked perplexed for a moment before making his way in again. Krag stood in the door way and could see why Yondu was shocked. 

Juno and Peter had both passed out on Peter's bed fast asleep. Juno was curled up on her side facing Peter, his head phones on her ears. 

"Hooked on a Feeling" could be heard playing through them. 

As for Peter he slept on his back, a hand close to Juno's. The Walkman was hooked to the new belt of his new pants.  
Both kids had smiles on their faces. 

Yondu stood at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed staring at them with an emotionless looked. Krag looked at him trying to get a read. 

"Well shit." Yondu finally said letting a small half smile creep onto his face. 

"Captn'?" Krag questioned 

Yondu grabbed a blanket and gently pulled it over them. After that he nudged his first mate out and closed the door behind them. 

"Set coarse to a remote planet." 

"Um why?" 

"We're not delivering that kid to that jackass and I need somewhere I can train him."

Krag full on stopped in his tracks  
"What?! Why?" 

Yondu turned around to face him  
"He's small. He can fit into small spaces. Good for thieving."  
Then he nervously scratched the back of his neck before adding "And... Juno needs the company." 

Then he quickly started walking again. Krag stood there staring in shock at Yondu's head.  
He then let a satisfied smirk cross his features. Cause he knew the truth. Underneath all that cold heartedness that had built up over the years, Yondu still cared a lot for his daughter, and her happiness. And he knew in time, the boy they've now acquired, he could lean to care for too. 

"Kraglin come on! That's an order!" 

Krag chuckled 

"Coming Captn'!"


End file.
